hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Roch)
2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season The '''2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the last of four consecutive below-average Atlantic hurricane seasons. It produced eleven tropical cyclones, nine named storms, four hurricanes, and two major hurricanes. The hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2032, and ended on November 30, 2032. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the North Atlantic basin. The first storm of the season, Arthur, developed on July 13, while the final storm, Hanna, dissipated on October 3, about two months prior to the end of the season. Although most of the storms impacted land, the overall effects were minimal. Arthur caused minor flooding and wind damage in the Bahamas and Haiti and left one dead in Grand Bahama. Subtropical Storm Bertha did not impact land, however, it's remnants impacted Ireland as it merged with an extratropical cyclone, and caused some wind damages. Cristobal left a heavy impact on the Floridian Peninsula, and the Carolinas. Cristobal caused wind damages and flooding in those areas, causing at least five deaths. In mid-August, Hurricane Dolly caused minor flooding in Lousiana and brought heavy rainfall to Mexico and Cuba. Dolly caused nearly $600 million in damage and 7 fatalities. Edouard did not affect land in the slightest, however, it's remnants did, later on, bring light rain to Peurto Rico. Fay was originally only forecasted to become a Category 2, however, it strengthened into a Category 4 and made landfall directly on to the Florida Peninsula. Fay also caused major flooding and wind damages throughout the northern Caribbean and Bahamas, as well as the Eastern Seabord. Fay caused an estimate of over 4 billion dollars in damages (USD) and around 102 fatalities, most of them being in the Bahamas and the northern Caribbean. Gonzalo formed in the Southwest Gulf of Mexico, intensifying rather quickly and becoming a category 1 hurricane in the span of around a day, causing some wind damage but mainly flooding on Mexico's northern coastline. Hanna did minimal impacts, causing some surge and rip currents in Bermuda and the Carolinas. Isaias primarily stayed off land and was mostly in the middle of the Atlantic. Seasonal Forecasts Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:780 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2032 till:01/11/2032 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2032 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/06/2032 till:18/06/2032 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:23/07/2032 till:27/07/2032 color:TS text:"Bertha (SS)" barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:01/08/2032 till:12/08/2032 color:C3 text:"Cristobal (C3)" from:09/08/2032 till:17/08/2032 color:C2 text:"Dolly (C2)" from:10/08/2032 till:12/08/2032 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:14/08/2032 till:19/08/2032 color:TS text:"Edouard (TS)" from:19/08/2032 till:22/08/2032 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:27/08/2032 till:11/09/2032 color:C4 text:"Fay (C4)" from:03/09/2032 till:06/09/2032 color:C1 text:"Gonzalo (C1)" barset:break from:11/09/2032 till:19/09/2032 color:TS text:"Hanna (TS)" from:28/09/2032 till:03/10/2032 color:TS text:"Isaias (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2032 till:01/07/2032 text:June from:01/07/2032 till:01/08/2032 text:July from:01/08/2032 till:01/09/2032 text:August from:01/09/2032 till:01/10/2032 text:September from:01/10/2032 till:01/11/2032 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Arthur Subtropical Storm Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Hurricane Dolly Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Edouard Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Tropical Storm Hanna Subtropical Storm Isaias